


Ranger Operator Series Black

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Amnesia, Apocalypse, F/F, Friendship, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenaya, with the help of Ziggy, finds herself in Corinth. She discovers Power Rangers, finds herself falling for Summer, is thrown in prison and offered a morpher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranger Operator Series Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel_Negra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box. I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Reworked Tenaya into Dillon's spot for the first three epis of RPM. I made a few changes and added a bit here and there, but kept a few things the same. Hope you enjoy!

Ranger Operator Series Black:

Tenaya is lost. She thinks there may have been life in the world before Venjix, but as far back as her memory goes there is only this dead world trying to struggle back to life. She has a necklace that winds a pocket watch to play music. She thinks someone she loved gave it to her. She thinks the music was for her and the watch for someone else, but she doesn’t know. She tells herself she’s looking for that someone else, but the unlivable condition of most of the world makes her think she won’t find him.

She has the car she stole when she escaped Venjix and supplies she took from an abandoned underground shelter. The only signs of life she knows of are the two flowers she’s spares some water for and the voice on the radio speaking of Corinth. She hopes the person she’s looking for is in Corinth.

When Ziggy makes his poor attempt at taking the Fury she can’t even find it within herself to be all that angry about it. There is a person standing in front of her! She may not be happy with him, but he apologizes and knows where Corinth is. He speaks of people as if they are common place and she can’t understand why he would run away from that.

Getting through the Venjix barricade isn’t easy, but she manages despite Ziggy’s protests. She can only stand stunned as three people put themselves between her and the Grinders. When she recovers, Ziggy answers her rapid fire questions about Power Rangers. She saves Yellow and has a brief moment of hope that these Power Rangers might have some of the answers she’s seeking. 

All she gets is a warm smile and thanks from Yellow, confused looks from Red and Blue, before a strange stick is being waved over her and she’s being told she’s part machine. She’s not sure how this means she’s working for Venjix. She’s not sure why this means they need to arrest Ziggy too.

She’s running from Venjix and trying to find a young man she only knows by the sound of panic in his voice because she wants to think the humans are better. She shuts up and glares as she observes that they might not be. The men arresting her and Ziggy haven’t asked for an explanation, just jumped to conclusions. Ziggy keeps running between declaring he’s not with her, giving her hurried instructions on what to expect in prison and muttering that he’s a dead man. Unable to take Ziggy’s litany anymore she bargains, “If you shut up I’ll protect you.”

Ziggy’s laugh is mirthless, “We’re going to different prisons.”

“Why?” she demands. Ziggy waves his hand between them. She turns to the men driving the vehicles, she doesn’t even know their names and demands, “Why are you separating us?”

“You’re going to a woman’s prison. He’s going to a men’s.”

“You’re not separating us,” she tells them.

“You’re not understanding how this works,” the man who isn’t driving tells her, “He’s going to jail, you’re being questioned by Colonel Truman.”

“If you want me to answer questions, you won’t separate us,” Tenaya decides.

“You’ll answer Colonel Truman’s questions.”

“I’ve already calculated three means of escape, two of which involve both of you being thrown off this vehicle,” she informs them, “If you persist in this notion that you’re separating Ziggy and I, then know we’ll be leaving.”

“Please listen to the scary lady,” Ziggy begs.

Tenaya’s eyes narrow, “Ziggy, I’m leaving. Are you…”

“I’m sticking with you,” Ziggy cuts her off.

She nods.

“Wait, wait,” the man tells her as he pulls out his phone.

She’s unclear after which prison they’re taken too, though she does get a cell with Ziggy. When she starts second guessing her decision not to run, is evaluating the cell and berating herself Ziggy tries to distract her with shadow puppets.

“What am I supposed to tell them if I can’t remember anything?” she stresses.

Ziggy watches her pace the cell for a moment before he takes her hands, “Okay, slow down.”

“No,” she glares as she pulls herself away from him. He takes a step back and puts his hands up. She frowns, “I don’t even know why I’m helping you.”

“Shadow puppets,” Ziggy tells her with faux earnestness and big eyes.

She tries not to laugh and shakes her head at him instead.

“Just tell them what they want to hear,” Ziggy suggests.

“I don’t know what they want to hear!”

“You will,” Ziggy tries.

She growls in frustration and begins examining the cell again. She’s getting out of here! She stops and glares when she realizes the guards are coming to get both her and Ziggy for questioning.

Tenaya feigns indifference the entire time they’re questioning her. They aren’t telling her anything she doesn’t already know. Bored she catches the mug Colonel Truman knocks off the table in answer to the stumbling question about her reflexes.

Eventually Colonel Truman sits back in his chair, regards her for a moment and challenges, “How can I trust that Venjix doesn’t control you?”

“If he controlled me I don’t think he’d have sent legions of Grinders after me.”

“You were blind before Venjix got ahold of you,” Truman continues, “Dr. K doesn’t know how long the implants will last.”

Blind? That could explain why the only thing she remembers before running from Venjix are the feel of fingers just missing hers and panic in a young man’s voice as he yells for her.

“That gets a reaction,” Truman comments.

Tenaya forces herself to be still, “I didn’t know.”

“And now that you do?”

She forces herself to shrug and lean back in the chair as if she’s indifferent.

“When it comes right down to it you could side with us or you could side with Venjix,” he challenges.

“I side with myself, every time,” she tells him.

Yellow steps out of the shadows surrounding the cell and asks, “Colonel, could I please have a minute?”

Tenaya sits up at the sight of her, then realize that might seem a bit too desperate for attention. She leans forward and they exchange a few words. Tenaya tells Yellow that her color doesn’t fit her. Yellow says her name is Summer, then she brings out the pocket watch playing that melody and says she isn’t interested in where Tenaya has been, but where she is going. She sets the pocket watch down and walks away. Tenaya folds her arms and sits back in the chair, waiting for Summer to come back and give her a sales pitch. Only Summer doesn’t come back and she gets put back into the cell.

She decides to escape when they bring Ziggy back to the cell and she uses them opening the cell door to her advantage. It’s harder trying to fight while also keeping an eye on Ziggy. They overwhelm her with sheer numbers and her want to not hurt them badly. 

She ends up in the same cell that Colonel Truman questioned her in with several guards pointing weapons at her outside the cell. She hears a few of them grumble about chaining her up.

She working on a new escape plan while glaring at the guards and trying to decide if Ziggy is worth rescuing when Summer strolls in. Two guys trail in after her. Summer introduces Scott, but Flynn jumps in to introduce himself. As Summer places the computer on the table she introduces Dr. K. Tenaya isn’t sure how to respond. She wants to tell them that Dr. K doesn’t sound like a man to her. She wants to point out that if they would just let her have some gas and water she could be on her way. She wants…Scott lean over her and tell her that they are her only way out of this prison. They’re not. She can escape. She can even take Ziggy with her if she wants. She’s just not sure how far she can get without knowing where the Fury is.

“What do I have to do?” she questions, “Buy a ticket to your little freak show?”

“You have to join us,” Summer tells her.

“What’s it going to be?” Scott pushes, “Are you in or out?”

Tenaya looks at the guards, then at the three of them. Her, a power ranger? Would she be even stronger than she is now? Could she help to destroy Venjix? If Venjix is gone than maybe she can find the guy she can barely recall.

“Do I get to pick my own color?” she challenges.

“Well, we need to activate black,” Flynn tells her.

She wants to snap at him, instead she glares. Scott isn’t right, this isn’t her only way out of her, but it is her best option if she doesn’t want to hurt anyone.

“Show me,” she says.

It takes them a moment to fill out the paperwork. Flynn goes on ahead, while Scott and Summer finish up getting permission to take her out of prison. Then they take her to their base of operations. Scott tries to be proud of his car and Dr. K explains about the suits. Tenaya is pushing them to realize she isn’t the person they want to be black, working on getting them to realize that they should just give her some gas and water so she can be on her way when Summer mentions there are tests.

The challenge in Summer’s eyes mixed with the amusement on her lips make Tenaya ache to stay. The idea of finding out her limitations is why she agrees. They can’t fully measure her results and offer her the morpher. Scott doesn’t trust her. Flynn is being nice, but she can tell he’s caught between Scott and Summer. Summer wants her to take the morpher. 

Instead of pushing they take her to the park and try to explain about Corinth. They're trying to get her interested in protecting the city. There are children playing in the rain and it pricks at her missing memories. She tells herself the children are not the reason she’s agreeing and she finds herself almost returning Summer’s beaming smile. Instead she tells Scott she has a condition.

Ziggy comes out of prison bragging. He tells Summer he’s a big fan and hugs Flynn. Scott is clearly unimpressed. Tenaya thinks she manages to hide her amusement.

Morphing is different than she expected. She’s not sure if she’s stronger or faster, she doesn’t feel that way, but she does feel more focused. She can feel it telling her how to use her strength and speed. She’s overwhelmed by the knowledge of how to fight. She makes it through the team and Ziggy’s excitement. She even comments on her relief that her suit comes with a skirt.

“It’s a mental decision by the series operator,” Dr. K explains.

“If Green’s a girl we’ll be outnumbered,” Scott points out to Flynn in a teasing tone.

Flynn shrugs, “Nothing wrong with that.”

“Exactly,” Summer agrees as she takes her helmet off.

It’s not long after that they power down and decide to settle in for the night. Summer shows Tenaya where she can sleep. She’s grateful to have her pocket watch back and doesn’t mention that she doesn’t sleep. Or rather she tries not to sleep, she’s never known before if grinders or one of Venjix's attack bots might happen upon her. Now she’s protected and it makes her want to try sleeping.

It’s a mistake. She wakes up with the feeling of his fingers trying to grasp at her, his voice in her ears and this need to find him, protect him from Venjix. She uses Ziggy’s knowledge of the city, since he got out once, and steals Scott’s car.

Then she sits in indecision outside Station 19 acutely aware that she’s wasting gas. She uses her watch to time the seconds between blasts, but she finds she doesn’t want to leave. She wants to stay and fight. She wants to see if this interest in Summer can grow into something beautiful. No! She has to find him. She doesn’t even know who he is, but when she finds him she doesn’t want to have to tell him she gave up hope, that she stopped looking.

She times the bursts. She needs to leave now or she won’t, she’ll stay and be a Power Ranger. She’s driving out when the radio, broadcasting the coordinates to Corinth changes. She’s suddenly listening to the Power Rangers battling.

“I’m out!” Summer cries, sounding strained.

“There are too many of them!” Flynn stresses.

“Summer watch your six!” Scott calls.

“Scott behind you!” Flynn screams.

“Watch out!” Summer yells.

“Summer!” both Flynn and Scott call in panic.

Tenaya stops the car in a squeal of tires. She grabs the morpher she dumped into the passenger seat and uses the communicator to demand, “Ziggy, where are they?”

Doctor K gives her driving directions and she vaults out of Scott’s car when she reaches them. She slams her engine cell into the morpher declaring, “RPM! Get in gear!”

When she’s standing transformed into the series black operator she finds herself looking for an excuse for coming back. She’s not sure she’s ready for them to know she’s actually starting to care for them, “I hate grinders.”

“If you scratched my car,” Scott grumbles, “I’m going to make you regret coming back.”

She chooses not to respond to Scott’s annoyance, instead she tells them, “You take care of big ugly. I’ll keep the grinders busy.”

“But Tenaya…” Summer starts to protest.

“There must be hundreds of them!” Flynn joins in, the concern evident in his tone.

Tenaya squares her shoulders, “I know, Venjix should’ve sent more.”

As she throws herself at the grinders Scott goes with her plan. He and the other rangers call their zords to fight the overgrown monster. She fights grinders. She challenges ginders. She pulls out her Nitro sword and cuts several of them down. It’s easier now with the fighting moves and focus the Power gives her.

“Enemy is down,” Scott announces, “Down and out.”

“Tenaya, come in?” Summer asks in concern, “Are you there?”

“Ranger Black,” Scott adds, “Give me a status update, now.”

Tenaya looks back at the pile of defeated grinders in satisfaction and tells them, “I’ll be fine.”

“No, I mean give me a status update on my car,” Scott says with a small amount of teasing and some concern mixed in.

“Ranger Black out,” she tells them before she takes Scott’s car back to their garage.

She sits through Dr. K’s debriefing, listens as they break down the fight and what they need to work on. She spins a bit on the stool they gave her, yawns and asks if she can go to bed. Scott looks ready to protest, but Dr. K gives her permission to go. 

She gets ready for bed. She’s sure she’ll stay up, but she wants to be away from teamwork and planning exercise routines. She settles into her bed and stares at the morpher on her wrist. She thinks about taking it off, but finds she’s already attached. She understands that it’s bonded to her, can only be used by her, but she’s surprised by the comfort she finds in that. She wouldn’t want anyone else to take her morpher. Does this mean she wants to be part of the team?

She startles up out of bed when she hears a light rapping at her door. She stares at the door in indecision for a moment before she asks, “Yes?”

“Tenaya, it’s Summer. Can I…”

Tenaya opens the door and pulls Summer into her room. She looks the other young woman over as she shuts the door, “Were you hurt earlier?”

Summer smiles, “No, I’m fine.”

Tenaya nods, drops Summer’s hand and perches on her bed.

Summer watches her for a moment and Tenaya isn’t sure what to say. Eventually Summer sits down on the bed next to her, “Thank you for coming back, I know that must have been difficult.”

Tenaya shrugs and looks away. Summer reaches over and takes her hand slowly, intertwining their fingers. Tenaya looks down at their hands and squeezes, liking the way Summer’s hand fits against hers.

“How much of the Colonel Truman’s grilling did you listen to?” Tenaya asks when she finds her voice.

“Most of it,” Summer admits.

Tenaya nods and looks at her. She squeezes Summer’s hand, unsure how to voice her doubts.

Summer wets her lips, “I want to help you. I don’t know how it’s gotten outsides Corinth in the last few years, but I know how to help you look here.”

“If they knew anything about who I used to be, wouldn’t Colonel Truman have brought it up?” Tenaya questions.

“Information is scattered,” Summer tells her, “We still rely on computers, but a lot of the important information is either not on there or takes multiple routes to access. I don’t know if we can find who you used to be before Venjix, but we could give it a try.”

“I-I don’t think he’s here,” Tenaya admits slowly, “I don’t even know if I’d know him.”

Summer shifts, offering a hug and Tenaya wants to give into the temptation to collapse into Summer, but she’s not used to being offered comfort. Tenaya takes a slow breath and shakes her head.

“I don’t know if we’ll find him either, but we can try.” Summer says encouragingly.

Tenaya nods, “Thank you.”

They smile tentatively at each other. Summer starts to reach for Tenaya, then hesitates. Tenaya squeezes Summer’s hand and shifts closer. Summer brushes her thumb over Tenaya’s lips and says slowly, “I know you’re not ready for a relationship. I know there is a lot you need to sort through, but can I…we…maybe…”

Tenaya nods and closes the distance between them as Summer moves in. Their lips brush against each other before they move into a firmer kiss and Summer reaches up to cup Tenaya’s face. Tenaya hums her approval and pulls away just enough to tell Summer, “You’ll be the first to know when I am ready.”

Summer smiles, brushes her thumbs over Tenaya’s cheeks and then pulls away, “I suppose I better go.”

“Stay?” Tenaya asks, “I-I don’t want to face the nightmares alone.”

Summer reaches down and squeezes Tenaya’s hand, “I can do that. Give me a moment to get ready for bed.”

Tenaya nods then smiles when Summer pulls her up. She follows Summer into her room and holds in the need to tease about all the yellow. She turns away to give Summer privacy as she changes. She teases with small talk that Summer can’t answer as she brushes her teeth. Summer laughs at her after.

“Your room or mine?” Summer asks when she’s ready. Tenaya shrugs. Summer smiles before she turns on the light of her nightstand, then turns off the room light. Tenaya watches as Summer settles down under her covers and then lifts them in invitation. Tenaya pads over, enjoying the way the fuzzy carpet feels under her toes, before she settles in next to Summer. Tenaya turns out the light, then smiles as Summer wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. Tenaya snuggles back into Summer. She doesn’t know what the future will bring. She isn’t even sure she’ll make a good Power Ranger. She’s losing hope she’ll find the young man she’s searching for. Tenaya closes her eyes, because despite all that she also can’t remember ever feeling as safe as she does now.


End file.
